leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG104
}} Claydol Big and Tall (Japanese: 巨大ネンドールを封印せよ！！ Seal the Giant !!) is the 104th episode of the , and the 378th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 25, 2004 and in the United States on December 3, 2005. Blurb Ash and friends continue their journey across Izabe Island, where they spot a giant stone Poké Ball atop a cliff. They meet a sage named Sigourney, who tells them the story of the giant ball. Once upon a time, a great destructive power was released, but was sealed inside a giant stone Poké Ball by a powerful sage and left in the lake. Team Rocket overhears this and of course, wants to steal the giant Poké Ball. They show up at the lake and drop bombs on the stone ball, breaking it open. A huge Claydol emerges and headed toward the village, blasting energy that destroys everything in its path. Ash tries to catch it in a regular Poké Ball, but it doesn't work, and neither does attacking it. They realize they need to lure the Claydol toward the other giant stone Poké Ball. Team Rocket wants to help too, though they have their own wicked motives. Sigourney reads from an old book that Claydol likes eggplants, so Ash and James dress up as eggplants to lure the Claydol to the rock. It turns out Claydol actually hates eggplants, and they escape just in time. Next, they try to use beautiful maidens to lure the Pokémon in (also from the book), with May, Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet dressing up. The Claydol ends up chasing Wobbuffet down a crevasse toward the Poké Ball. The kids push the Poké Ball down the hill, where it gets stuck. A combined attack from Mudkip, Lombre, and Pikachu frees it, and the stone ball finally rolls down to Claydol, capturing the giant Pokémon inside. Team Rocket then tries to get away in their balloon with the giant Poké Ball, but it's too heavy and they crash elsewhere. The ball rolls away, ending up in the middle of the lake. Plot While traveling through a canyon, and see a giant stone on top of a hill. Then, an old sage named Sigourney, approaches them and tells them about the origins of the ball. The old sage reads from an ancient text and informs the group that a powerful Pokémon was sealed in a similar Poké Ball that lies in the nearby Izabe Lake. overhears Signourney's story and decides to pursue the contents of the giant Poké Ball. Sigourney leads Ash's group to the lake, where they see Team Rocket's balloon hovering over the giant Poké Ball. Team Rocket then says their through megaphones. pushes a button on a remote and a bunch of bombs explode onto the Poké Ball, opening a giant hole in the top of it. The ball cracks open, parting the waters of the lake and pushing Team Rocket's balloon aside. A giant appears in the split waters. Meowth pushes another button and hooks come out of the balloon, grabbing the Claydol. The balloon tries to lift the Pokémon up, but it is too heavy. The Pokémon shoots an Ice Beam at the balloon, freezing it. Then it shoots a Hyper Beam that sends Team Rocket blasting off. Moments later, they fall down, landing on Claydol's head. Claydol starts moving out of the lake and across the land, shooting Hyper Beams to destroy a path in front of it. Ash throws a Poké Ball to try to catch it, but it fails. Sigourney explains that only the giant Poké Ball at the top of the hill can catch Claydol. Brock sends out his and to shoot Claydol with , but this only angers the Pokémon and makes it spin rapidly, sending Team Rocket flying into the air. Team Rocket lands near Ash and his friends, and with the evil intention of catching the Claydol, they convince Ash's group that they want to help restore balance. Sigourney looks in his book and explains that Claydol likes eggplant, so they decide to lure it with that. Ash and James hold out a basket of them, but Claydol doesn't see it. James and Ash dress up as eggplants, and Claydol sees this and gives chase. Suddenly, Sigourney sees that Claydol really hates eggplant, so everyone tells Ash and James to run away. They get out of the costumes just before Claydol stomps on them. Claydol runs into a rock wall, so it blasts a hole through it. Unfortunately, it is headed for a town, and the people there run for cover. To distract it, Sigourney, Ash's group, and Team Rocket decide to lure Claydol to the mountaintop with a "beautiful maiden" that the legendary text references. Jessie, May, Meowth, and all dress as maidens, playing musical instruments. They rip off their outfits to reveal different outfits. Jessie is dressed as a ballerina, May as Nurse Joy, Meowth as a cheerleader, and Wobbuffet as a maid. Claydol seems interested and approaches them. It is displeased with Jessie, May, and Meowth, and blasts them away. However, it falls in love with Wobbuffet and starts chasing it (apparently, the maiden it fell in love with before looked like a Wobbuffet, much to May and Jessie's annoyance). On top of the hill, the groups try to push the giant Poké Ball down to Claydol. However, Wobbuffet is about to be caught, so Ash sends to grab it. However, Swellow only gets Wobbuffet's wig, and Claydol sees that Wobbuffet was only in disguise and gets angry. Fortunately, the ball rolls down the hill, but it gets stuck. Brock sends out Mudkip and Lombre to use Water Gun to weaken the rock that got it stuck, and breaks the rock. The ball hits Claydol, capturing it. Suddenly, May wonders where Team Rocket went, and everyone looks up to see the giant Poké Ball attached to their balloon. However, the ball ends up rolling down a hill, dragging the balloon with it. The balloon then breaks free, sending Team Rocket flying away. The ball rolls into the lake where the original Poké Ball was. Afterwards, Ash and his friends bid Sigourney goodbye and continue their journey to Ash's next Badge and May's next Ribbon. Major events * tries and fails to catch a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Sigourney * Maiden (flashback) * Villagers Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: . ** This was the last lecture until the beginning of the , DP001, almost two years later. * This was also the last episode to use Challenger!! as the opening Japanese theme. * The giant Poké Ball used in this episode is reminiscent of the Lavender Town chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu . Both were used to attempt capture a giant ancient Pokémon and seal it away. However, the died and wasn't captured, while the was resealed in the giant Poké Ball. * For a short moment, , Jessie, , and play a song similar to 's in The Power of One. * An instrumental version of Advance Adventure is used as background music, as well as a sample of The Legend Comes to Life from The Power of One. * While it was correct at the time, the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment for this episode is no longer valid due to the type change for and . Errors * In the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment, " " is misspelled as Flaafy. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is not a Normal type? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מפגש גדול מהחיים '' |hi=बड़ा और लंबा Claydol |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 104 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Einer für alle, alle für einen?? es:EP381 fr:AG104 ja:AG編第104話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第104集